In recent years, liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices are widely used as display devices of a smartphone, personal assistant device (PAD), tablet computer, car navigation system, and the like. With regard to the display devices, a display device provided with a force sensing function of sensing a pressing force applied on the display surface to thereby carry out an arbitrary operation has been proposed. Such a display device adopts an input detection mode of an electrostatic capacitance system of detecting a pressing force, in which a change in a distance between two electrodes provided in the liquid crystal display device is converted into a change in electrostatic capacitance. It is preferable for such a liquid crystal display device that the distance between the two electrodes linearly changes with respect to the pressing force in a thickness direction (an external force in a thickness direction). Further, one electrode is moved or displaced toward the other electrode, the inter-electrode distance changes. Therefore, in order to detect a large pressing force, it is necessary to secure sufficient amount of displacement of the electrode (the amount of stroke).
In the display device comprising a force sensing function utilizing the difference in capacitance between two electrodes as mentioned above, if electrodes are formed thin to slim down the body, one electrode may be curved towards another. In such case, the distance between electrodes, in particular, the inter-electrode distance between the central portions is decreased, thereby making it difficult to secure a sufficient amount of displacement (amount of stroke) between electrodes.